Cyberman
thumb Cyberman lub Cybermen - rasa cyborgów z brytyjskiego serialu BBC Doktor Who. Cybermani są jednymi z najgroźniejszych wrogów Doctora (zaraz po Dalekach i Mistrzu). Jest kilka rodzajów Cybermanów. W starej wersji pochodzą z planet Mondas i Telos, a w nowej z równoległej Ziemi. Wymyślili ich Dr. Kit Pedler oraz Gerry Pedler. Cyberman był najgroźniejszym wrogem dla Drugego Doktora i jego towarzyszy. Po raz pierwszy cybermanów z starej wersji możemy zauważyć w 1966 w odcinku "The Tenth Planet", a z nowej w 2006 "Rise of the Cybermen". Cybermani pojawiają się też w Torchwood w odcinku "Cyberwoman". Rodzaje Cybermanów: thumb Pierwszym rodzajem w The Tenth Planet byli Cyber-Mondasowie, którzy doprowadzili do zmęczenia pierwszego Doctora i do regeneracji w drugiego. Jednak nigdy więcej nie wystąpili w tej wersji, być może dla tego że twórcy programu chcieli poznawać widownie z coraz lepszymi Cybermanami. Następnym rodzajem był Cyber-Odłam w odcinku The Moonbase lecz ten rodzaj powrócił w The Wheel in Space i The Invasion. Ten gatunek poznał tylko drugiego Doctora, żadnego innego. Następnymi gatunkami są Cyber-Telos i Cyber-Kontroler i oba pochodzą z planety Telos. Występują w odcinku The Tomb of the Cybermen, tylko Cyber-Kontroler występuje dodatkowo w Attack of the Cybermen. Cyber-Kontroler jest przywódcą wszystkich Cybermanów. Trzeci Doctor podczas swego czasu w serialu może zobaczyć tylko w wspomnieniach i zdjęciach Cybermanów. Na początku ery czwartego Doctora, on, Sara i Harry mają okazje zobaczyć i walczyć z Cyber-Karczownikem w odcinku Revenge of the Cybermen. Najczęściej występującym Cybermanem był Cyber-Lider, który poznał czwartego, piątego, szóstego, siódmego, dziesiątego i jedenastego Doctora, a występując w The Five Doctors poznaje też pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego Doctora. Poza tym występem Cyber-Lider występuje też w Revenge of the Cybermen, Earthshock, Attack of the Cybermen, Silver Nemesis, Army of Ghosts, Doomsday, The Next Doctors i The Pandorica Opens. Poza tym jeszcze są Cyber-Porucznik i Cyber-Harcerz. Żaden z Cybermanów nie występował w filmie telewizyjnym, przez co żaden z nich nie poznał ósmego Doctora. Cybermani nie występowali też w 1 sezonie nowej serii i nie poznali Dziewiątego Doctora. thumb W nowej wersji Cybermani pochodzą z równoległej ziemi czyli z "Świata Pete'a". Są potężniejsi - chcą nie tylko walczyć z Doctorem, ale też z Dalekami. Po raz pierwszy występują w odcinkach Rise of the Cybermen i The Age of Steel gdzie chcą zaciekle walczyć z Doctorem i przy tym potwierdzają swą obecność. Później występują w odcinkach Army of Ghosts i Doomsday, gdzie najpierw wszyscy uważają ich za duchy, a później chcą walczyć z Doctorem, ludźmi i Dalekami. Przeszkadają Doctorowi w odkryciu tajemnicy "Następnego Doctora" w odcinku The Next Doctor. Dla Jedenastego Doctora występują jeszcze w odcinku The Pandorica Opens. Cechy fizyczne: Ze świata Mondas i Telos: thumb Niezależnie od konkretnego pochodzenia ich ciało jest odziane w kombinezon z elastycznego metalu. Ów kombinezon posiadał własności bliskie kuloodporności (konwencjonalna broń palna może ich zablokować, ale nie zabić). Prawie u wszystkich kolor owego jest srebrny, wyjątkiem są niektórzy Cybermani wyższą szarżą którzy mają kolor czarny. Na wierzchu wszyscy mają przewody oraz rury. Na głowie posiadają hełm, na którym widnieją zarysy oczu oraz ust. Miejsce na oczy są najczęściej puste zaś na usta znajduje się klapka, która otwiera się podczas mowy. Pierwsze formy posiadały melodyjny mechaniczny głos, lecz wraz z rozwojem głos stawał się coraz bardziej monotonny. Wszystkie są niesamowicie wrażliwe na złoto, które powoduje u nich duszenie się oraz blokowały czujniki. Owe właściwości złota zostały wykorzystane podczas CyberWojny. Istnieje rozpuszczalnik zwany Polly Coctail, który całkowicie ich rozpuszcza. Chociaż głównie są to istoty nieorganiczne to nadal są wrażliwi na promieniowanie. Doktorowi wydaje się, że ich ewolucja nie przebiega liniowo i nie dotyka wszystkich elementów jednocześnie. Z równoległej Ziemi: thumb Wyglądają jak roboty okute w sztywne pancerze. Hełmy mają otwory na oczy i usta, zaś z ich boków wychodzą rurki z miejsca na uszy na czubek głowy. Ów jest odbiornikiem i przekaźnikiem informacji. Każdy ruch wydaje mechaniczny odgłos, podobny do pracy elementów hydraulicznych. Kroczą bardzo głośno. Na środku klatki piersiowej posiadają logo Cybus Industries. Ich zdolności manualne oraz motoryczne nie należały do szczególnie wybitnych. Zachowany jest mózg oraz system nerwowy, który staje się siecią całego układu. W klatce piersiowej zamontowane jest urządzenie blokujące emocje. Jego uszkodzenie powoduje, że osobnik odczuwa skrajny ból istnienia, co doprowadza go do śmierci z powodu eksplozji głowy. Cyber-Cienie oparte zostały o technologię podobną. Ich hełmy posiadały brązową barwę i ograniczone były do maski. Zamiast stalowej zbroi posiadają futropodobny uniform, zaś mózgi kotów i psów zostały odpowiednio wzmocnione. Nie miały konieczności montowania implantu blokującego emocji. Pierwotnie tworzone były w formie pionowej, lecz samoczynnie przechodziły do pozycji "na czworaka". Ich zdolności były godne pochwały - z miejsca skakały na wysokość 5 metrów, spadek z wysokości nie powodował im uszkodzeń zaś siły mieli tyle, by zniszczyć ścianę budynku. Broń i technologia thumb Podstawową bronią wszystkich Cybermanów jest ich siła fizyczna. Bez problemów jeden osobnik jest w stanie pokonać ludzkiego osiłka czy rzucić wielkim człowiekiem. Z czasem uzyskali możliwość porażenia prądem za pomocą dotyku. Ich podstawową bronią była krótka broń energetyczna lub elektryczna. Niektórzy posiadali ją zamontowaną w hełmie. Ogólnie posiadają wielki, interesujący arsenał. Do ukazanych należą Promienie Śmierci, Armata działające w warunkach zerowej grawitacji oraz bomba Megatron (była w stanie zniszczyć wszystko co organiczne na planecie). W technologii warto wspomnieć o systemie hibernacji oraz Cybermats. Pierwszy miał za zadanie "wyłączyć" oraz "włączyć" oddziały Cybermanów w odpowiednich sytuacjach. Osobniki musiały wejść do odpowiednich kapsuł i tam leżeć. "Obudzenie" nie było automatyczne i natychmiastowe - można było je zatrzymać. Cybermats natomiast to małe urządzona, kształtem przypominające wszy drzewne. Są małe i spełniają wiele zadań jak neutralizacja przeciwnika czy uruchamianie i zwiad. Cybermats u Cybermanów nieznanego pochodzenia posiadały możliwość wszczepiania nanomaszyn, których zadaniem była przemienia ludzi w Cyberniewolników. Odcinki i głos